


Steamy Nights

by jpnxjcs



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpnxjcs/pseuds/jpnxjcs
Summary: Showers in the middle of the night.. what could go wrong?
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Kudos: 12





	Steamy Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@StelljunPH and warriors](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40StelljunPH+and+warriors).



Stell’s POV

I don’t know what in the world went through my mind, pero ala-una na ng madaling araw at nagsho-shower pa rin ako. Wag nyo na tanungin, ako nga di ko alam kung bakit, eh.

Pagtama ng maibit na tubig sa likuran ko, napa buntong-hininga ako. Laging malamig pang ligo ko sa normal na araw pero ngayon, ewan ko kung bakit, pero mainit na tubig ang hinahanap-hanap ko.

Nababaliw na ata ako.

Pag balik ko ng shampoo ko sa lagayan, I swear, may narinig akong nag bukas at sara ng pinto. Kanina pa tulog yung mga yon, ah?

MYGHAD MAMII BAKA MINUMULTO AKO JUSKO.

Minadali ko ang pag alis ng sabon sa ulo ko. Bahala na ang sabon, mamaya na lang siya. Nang may nagtakip sa bibig ko at hinila ang bewang ko, tumigil ang buong mundo ko.

OWEMJI MAMA KATAPUSAN KO NA ATA TO HUHUHU TULOOOOOOONG!

"Why are you still up? And in the shower?" My captor’s voice asked me. Inalis ko ang kamay niya sa bibig ko pero hindi ko matanggal ang nasa bewang ko.

"S-Sejun?" Nagsi-angatan ang lahat ng balahibo ko nang hinalikan niya ng dahan-dahan ang leeg ko.

"I asked you a question." His husky voice whispered, hand lowering down to my private area. Pinilit ko pigilan ang kamay niya pero mas malakas siya sa akin.

"A-ah.. eh, hindi ako nakapag-shower kanina, eh." He hummed, hand moving further down. Hinigit ako ng hininga ng hawakan niya ang.. um.. AY BASTA HINAWAKAN NIYA YON WAG NIYO NA AKO TANUNGIN ALAM NIYO SINASABI KO.

"Do I scare you, Stell?"he asked so lustfully, making my knees weaker than they were before. "Do I intimidate you?" Pinigilan kong umungol nang higpitan niya ang hawak sa maselang parte ng katawan ko.

"N-no." Nauutal kong sagot. Kahit na iyon lang ang hinahawakan at pinag-tutuunan niya ng pansin, ramdam ko ang pagliyab ng buong katawan ko. Para bang may apoy na dumidila sa bawat sentimetro ng katawan ko. At siya ang nagsisindi nun.

"No, hm?" Mas nilapit niya ang nagliliyab kong katawan sa kanya at nag-iwan ng marka niya sa leeg ko. TEKA LANG HINDI BA MAG IIWAN NG BAKAS YUN? ANO BA TONG GINAGAWA NAMIN?

Inikot niya ako at bago pa ako makapag-salita, inangkin niya ang mga labi ko sa isang malalim at mariin na halik. Hinila niya ang kamay ko at ikinawit sa batok niya. Ang kaliwang kamay ko naman, binabaybay ang katawan niya.

Pasensya na lang talaga pero JUSKO YUNG ABS NIYA. GRABE, HA? DI NAKIKITANG MAG GYM SARILI NIYA, MUKHA NIYA. Habang nasa tiyan niya ang kamay ko, bumaba ito sa pribadong parte ng katawan niya.

OH. MY. GOD. TEKA LANG, ANG HABA NITO, AH? ANG LAKI PA, JUSKO KASYA BA TO SAKIN? MAKAKALAKAD PA KAYA AKO? O KAKAILANGANIN BANG PUTULIN NA BINTI KO PAGKATAPOS NITO?

MYGHAD MAMAAAAAAAAA!

Di ko namalayan na naisandal na niya pala ako sa dingding ng shower. Jusko, ngayon lang to. Sana hindi sila magising. Keeping his hands on my waist, he got down on his knees, took a hold of my member and slowly pushed the tip into his mouth.

The action made me moan in surprise, hand grabbing onto his hair. As much as I was surprised, I couldn’t deny the pleasure I was feeling. His mouth bobbed up and down my shaft and I could no longer hold my moans in.

"Hngggh.. S-Sejun.. S-Sej, hnggh.." I moaned, gripping his hair tighter.

"That’s right.. moan my name, baby." His husky words seemed to intensify the pleasure I was feeling and I started to feel a warm pooling from my stomach.

"S-Sej..hnggh..I-I think I’m gonna.. hnggh.." hindi na ako nakapagsalita at lumiyad ang likod ko nang maramdamang may lumabas na likido mula sa pribadong parte ng katawan ko.

Bumagal ang galaw ng bibig ni Sejun hanggang sa tumigil ng tuluyan at umangat na ulit siya. Hingal kami parehas at nanghihina na ang mga tuhod ko.

Hinalikan niya muli ang labi, leeg, dibdib at tiyan ko hanggang bumalik siya sa mga labi kong pulang-pula na. Bumaba ang kamay niya sa pang-upo ko at nanlaki ang mga mata ko nang pumasok ang isa sa mahahabang daliri niya sa entrance ko. Dumiin ang mga kuko ko sa balikat niya sa gulat at muli na naman akong naghabol ng hininga.

"Can I move my finger?" He sweetly whispered, lust overpowering his voice.

Tumango ako at pinikit ng madiin ang mga mata ko ng maramdamang nagdagdag na siya ng isa pang daliri. Labas masok ang mga ito at kahit na hindi mainit ang panahon sa labas, lalong umiinit dito sa banyo.

I gasped when I felt two more fingers enter instead of one. They scissored in there, driving me crazy and bringing back my boner within a second.

“This is gonna hurt a little. Try to stay still as much as possible, okay? I’ll take care of you after.” Hinalikan niya ang noo ko at inilabas ang mga daliri niya. He tapped my legs, signalling me to jump and wrap my legs around his waist.

I felt his tip against my entrance at napalunok ako ng laway. I’m scared, I’ll admit, pero basta't siya ang kasama ko, nawawala lahat ng kaba at takot ko sa ginagawa namin.

“Tell me if you want me to stop.” Not that I would but, okay. Whatever you say.

He slowly pushed his tip in and I gasped, my nails digging into his back. Masakit nga, oo. Pero naglaho ito kasing bilis ng pag dating ng sakit.

He slowly pushed further until his whole length was inside me. Medyo hingal pa ako kahit wala pa kaming ginagawa pero wala naman akong reklamo.

I lifted my waist up and back down to tell him he could move. He understood the signal and held on to my waist, slowly thrusting his hips against mine, soft grunts erupting from his throat.

The pleasure I was feeling was different. So much more different than when his mouth was on my length, or when his fingers were inside me, or when he kissed my neck or my lips. This feeling was different.

Nagulat ako ng medyo bumibilis na ang galaw ng bewang niya at mas lumakas ang ungol ko. He silenced me with a passionate kiss, speeding up his pace even more.

“Hnggh..o-h God..S-Sejun...hngggh..hggghugh..hnggh...” I moaned when he hit my prostate. He adjusted his moves so he could hit that spot again and again, turning my knees into jelly.

“Hngggh.. harder..” halos mapasigaw ako ng dumiin ang tama niya at sa pangalawang beses na, nandoon na naman ang mainit na pakiramdam sa tiyan ko.

“Hnngh.. I-I'm close...”

“Me too..” His pace sped up even more, hitting that exact spot again and again, making me go crazy.

Ipinatong ko ang ulo ko sa balikat niya at pinikit ng madiin ang mga mata ko. I heard his grunts and moans, sending me to a higher bliss.

We moaned for the last time when he shot his load inside me, his thrusts slowing down before stopping completely, his head on my shoulder the way mine was on his.

I panted, loosening my grip on his back. Jusko. Sobrang sakit ng pang-upo, likod at tuhod ko. Babye na sa kama ko. Dito ako ngayon sa cr matutulog.

Still carrying me, pinatay niya ang shower at kumuha ng tuwalya. He sat me on the counter top, and wrapped a towel around me.

Nag-tuyo siya ng buhok at katawan at lumabas ulit para kumuha ng damit namin. Three minutes later, he returned with my clothes and his.

Isinuot niya ang jogging pants at t-shirt niya, sinampay ang tuwalyang ginamit niya bago ako asikasuhin. He applied cream on my entrance and applied aloe vera on the marks he left on my skin. Tinuyo niya ang katawan ko at buhok ko then tinulungan akong isuot ang damit ko.

“Woah, be careful, love. Baka mapano ka “ ‘Love'. ANO BA NASE, JOHN PAULO?! GUSTO MO KO PATAYIN?!

“O-okay na ako, Sejun,” awat ko sa kamay niyang sinusuklay ang buhok ko. “Kaya ko na.”

“Love, you can barely stand. Hindi mo pa kaya. Please, let me help. Kahit ngayong gabi lang.” Hinagkan niya ang noo, ilong, pisngi at labi ko at kinarga ako bridal style.

Tinabihan niya ako sa baba at hinila ang kumot abot sa mga dibdib namin. Niyakap niya ako at hinaplos ang likod ko. Yumakap ako pabalik at pinatong ang ulo ko sa dibdib niya.

“Your heart is beating so fast.” I whispered, shutting my eyes.

“That’s because I’m here with you. Sige na. Sleep ka na. Ipahinga mo yang katawan mo. Ipapaalam na lang kita kay Teacher bukas.”

“Hala ka, wag na. Kaya ko naman siguro bukas.”

“Love, fully recovering from your first time takes two to three days before your body is okay again. Hindi lang si Ken ang favorite nun. I’m sure she'd let your rest for three days.”

“Sej, three days-“

“Is a long time, I know. Pero para sayo din to. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Nothing hurts though.”

“Akala mo lang yun. Just three days, love. Three days then you’ll be okay again.” Hinalikan ko ang mga malalambot niyang labi and cuddled into him, entwining my legs with his.

Mali. Sobrang mali ng nangyari.

Pero masisisi mo ba ako kung unti-unti nang nahuhulog ang loob ko sa kanya?

Mahal ko siya.

Mahal na mahal.


End file.
